


Baby Brotherhood

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Toad, Quicksilver and Avalanche have become the Brotherhood's babies....





	1. Chapter 1

Todd sighed as he walked into the house and sat down on the couch, beside Wanda, who was just 'thrilled' to see him. 

 

"Hey, Wanda, can I talk to you about something?" Todd asks, trying to hide some of the scars on his hands from where he had injured them hitting a brick wall in an alley after an unplesant encounter with Mystique, who nearly killed him. 

 

Wanda glances down at Todd's hands and frowns when he tries to hide them from her. "Uh....okay." She replies, moving her eyes away from Todd's hands and up to his face, staring right at him. 

 

"Wanda...I--I can't take this anymore! I'm tired of always being picked on and thrown around like a piece of garbage. I feel like I'm a nobody. I'm thinking about running away tonight..." Todd explains, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

 

Wanda frowns. As much as she hated thinking this, she actually felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve to treated the way he was. It wasn't right. He needed some love and care and Wanda knew just how to do that. 

 

Using one of her spells, Wanda smiles slightly as she casts it onto Todd, squealing internally when it started to work. 

 

Whimpering, Todd squirmed and struggled, trying to fight the effects of the spell, but they were too strong, and eventually, he gave up as the spell overtook his body, leaving him with the mind of an infant, much to Wanda's delight. 

 

Once the effects had dissapated, Todd sighed, looking up at Wanda and drooling all over himself, smiling innocently as he started to pee himself, right there on the couch. 

 

"Uh-oh! It looks like baby had an accident! Come on, let's go get you in the bath." Wanda cooes as she picks Todd up and carries him to the bathroom, placing him on the counter and quickly gathering up supplies, making sure to find some body wash suitable for Todd's sensitive skin. 

 

Turning on the warm water, Wanda walked back over to Todd and quickly undressed him, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper before lifting Todd into her arms and placing him in the tub, making sure he could handle the temperature of the water, knowing he had sensitive skin. 

 

"Is it okay, baby? You don't seem to be in pain or anything, so it must not bother you." Wanda says as she lathers up a washcloth and gently starts to wash Todd all over trying not to rub his skin too hard. 

 

Todd just stares up at Wanda, splashing in the water gently, drool dribbling down his chin and dripping into the water. 

 

Once Todd had been washed all over, Wanda grabbed a towel and laid it aside, so it would be ready when she got Todd out of the bathtub. 

 

Scooping some water into a cup, Wanda gently poured it over Todd's head, making sure his hair got wet before she started to wash it with shampoo, making it soft and sweet-smelling. 

 

Todd whined and started to fuss. He didn't like baths and wanted out of the tub, as sitting in his own filth was starting to irritate his skin. 

 

"I know, baby. I'm almost done, I promise." Wanda cooes as she quickly rinses out Todd's hair, making sure that he was cleaned throughly before lifting him out of the bathtub and wrapping him up in a towel. 

 

"Okay, Todd, let's get you in a diaper before you pee on yourself again." Wanda says as she gently lays Todd out on another towel, using her powers to make a diaper, rash cream and powder appear, as well as a pacifier and a cute little onesie.

 

Todd just squirms and fusses again, not liking the fact that he was totally naked in front of his dream girl. It was so embarassing!

 

"Why are you so fussy, huh? Why are you so fussy?" Wanda cooed as she tickled Todd's tummy and sides, smiling when he giggled and squirmed happily, kicking his feet out at her. 

 

"You know, you're actually pretty cute like this, Todd. And now, I can actually stand to be near you without dry-heaving, because you got a bath and are all clean." Wanda says as she gives Todd his pacifier and starts going through the process of diapering him, which he seemed to like. 

 

Todd smiles behind the pacifier and stretches his legs a bit, letting out a small yawn. 

 

"Don't tell you're already getting sleepy. We're gonna spend some time together before you go to bed, Todd." Wanda says as she sits Todd up and slips the onesie over his head, pulling it down and snapping it closed over his diaper, followed by a pair of socks. 

 

Once Todd was all dressed, Wanda picked him up carried him back out to the living room, frowning when she saw that Pietro, Lance and Freddie had gotten home from school and were looking for Todd. 

 

"Man! It's not fair that he got to stay home from school and we had to go today! What makes him so special?" Lance asked, freezing when he saw Todd in Wanda's arms, his head nestled into her chest. 

 

"What the hell are you doin', sis? I thought you hated Todd? Why are you holding him, and....is he in a diaper?" Pietro asks, walking over to Wanda to get a better look. 

 

Todd just whined and held onto Wanda tighter, not wanting her to let him go. "Don't worry, baby. You're not going anywhere. I promise." Wanda cooes as she holds Todd closer to her, gently rubbing his back. 

 

"Did you just call him 'baby'? Okay, you need to explain to us what's going on, right now." Pietro says, as he sits down on the couch and turns on the tv. 

 

"Well....I--I felt sorry for him, getting beat up all the time, so I decided to give him the love and care that he deserves. Is that so wrong?" Wanda asks as she sits down beside Pietro on the couch. 

 

"So you do have a heart in there, somewhere, Wanda? I never thought I'd see the day...So...what's with the baby stuff, though?" Pietro asks, looking over at Todd, who was busy trying to eat the boogers out of his nose with his tongue. 

 

"Well, I just think he needs to start over, ya know? Plus, it's the only way I can handle him. He's much better this way, if you ask me." Wanda says, looking down at Todd with a disgused face.

 

"Ew! No, don't do that, Todd! That's disgusting! If you wanted something to eat, all you had to do was fuss." Wanda says, placing Todd on the couch, while she went to make him a bottle. 

 

"Hey! Don't leave him with me! I didn't sign up for this!" Pietro says, looking down at Todd, who was now trying to chew on his toes. "Dude, stop! Man, you're still gross, even with the mind of a baby." Pietro says, grabbing Todd's foot and pulling it away from his mouth. 

 

Todd whimpered and poked out his bottom lip before he started to cry. Flailing his limbs and wailing, Todd started to throw a fit, very upset that Pietro grabbed him like that. 

 

"Dude! You gotta chill, man! Damn it, I didn't even grab you that hard! Don't be such a baby!" Pietro yelled, crossing his arms. 

 

"Stop yellin' at him like that! You'll just make him worse. He doesn't understand, Pietro!" Freddie says as he picks Todd up and shushes him. 

 

"Aww, it's okay, buddy. Pietro was just being a jerk. And he's gonna apologize to you, or else, I'll crush him." Freddie says, looking over to Wanda as she walked back into the room, a look of anger on her face. 

 

"Pietro! Don't you ever yell at Todd like that again! If you do, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to the neighbors' dog." Wanda growled, thanking Freddie before taking Todd back into her arms. 

 

Todd just whimpered and held onto Wanda tightly, getting fussy when his tummy started to growl. 

 

"I know you're hungry, baby. But look, I got a nummy bottle for you!" Wanda cooes as she sits down on the couch and cradled Todd in her arms, smiling when she brought the teat to his lips and he started to suckle, a fair amount of milk dribbling down his chin.

 

"Aw, you're a messy boy, Todd! I'll have to remember to put a bib on you next time." Wanda says as she tilts the bottle a little, so Todd can finish it. 

 

Todd finishes up the rest of the bottle, whining from how full his belly now was. He wasn't used to drinking so much milk at one time, and it would probably make him sick later. 

 

Sitting Todd up in her lap, Wanda gently patted his back until he managed to let a few burps, spitting up a bit, as well. 

 

"There we go. Are you happy, now? You should be." Wanda says as she pulls Todd close to her and kisses his head, deciding to check his diaper, which was a bit damp, but not wet enough for a change. 

 

Pietro just stood in the corner, sulking silently, insanely jealous of Todd. But he'd never admit that. It just wasn't fair that he was getting all the attention!

 

"You wanna play, Todd?" Wanda cooed, using her powers to make a playpen appear, as well as plenty of toys for Todd to choose from. 

 

Placing Todd in the playpen, Wanda ruffled his hair before walking over to Pietro to see what he was so upset about. 

 

"Okay, Pietro....what's the matter? You've been sulking over here for the past 30 minutes. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Wanda asks, her eyebrows raising when she noticed Pietro blushing and giving her a small nod. 

 

"Aw, I knew it! You could've just talked to me, Pietro. I understand where you're coming from. I'll help you out, okay?" Wanda says, using her powers to mentally regress Pietro into a toddler, not making him have the mentality to understand potty training yet.

 

Now sitting on the floor, dressed in a colorful t-shirt, overalls and velcro sneakers, obviously diapered underneath. Luckily, Pietro got to keep his teeth, and could still eat solid food, unlike his baby companion, Todd. 

 

Todd just stared at Pietro before picking up a toy and throwing it at him, giggling excitedly. 

 

"Hey! Why yew throw dat at me? You mean!" Pietro said, rubbing the back of his head where the toy had hit him. It really hurt. 

 

Walking into the living room, Lance yawned and rubbed at his eyes, blinking in surprise when he saw Pietro sitting on the floor, watching some kids show on tv. 

 

"Wance wake up?" Pietro asked, staring up at Lance for a minute before returning his attention to the tv. 

 

"Dude, why are you talking like that? Oh no....don't tell me that you asked for this!" Lance says, gasping when Todd managed to spit a slimeball at him, hitting him directly in the chest. 

 

Lance growls and is about to use his powers when Freddie grabs him, refusing to him hurt Todd or Pietro, as hurting them with their current mentalities, would most likely traumatize them. 

 

"No! I won't let you hurt them, Lance! I won't let anyone hurt them!" Freddie yells, frowning when Todd started crying, trying to climb out of the playpen. He was terrified. 

 

Pietro looked up at Freddie and stared at him before laughing. "Wook! It's da hooman wrecking ball! He came ta save us!" Pietro says, giggling until he can't anymore. 

 

Wanda walks in and scoops Todd up in her arms, holding him close and shushing him, wiping away his tears with her thumb. 

 

"Human wrecking ball? Well, that's basically true, little dude. Hey, that's pretty funny." Freddie laughs, ruffling Pietro's hair gently. 

 

Wanda feels a wetness against her hand and looks down at Todd, who still looked terrified. "I think you need a change, baby. You're soaked. Come on...." Wanda cooes as she carries Todd to her bedroom to change him. 

 

Freddie picks Lance up by his collar and slams him against the ground, trying to knock some sense into him. 

 

"Ow! Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Lance yells, rubbing the back of his head as he stands back up, and goes to his room to get away from Freddie. 

 

"Hey, 'tro? Are you hungry, buddy?" Freddie asks, as he walks over to Pietro, smiling down at him. 

 

"Yeah, I hungwry...." Pietro replies, as he stands up and follows Freddie to Wanda's room, smiling when he saw her cuddling with Todd, trying to console him, as he was still shaken up from earlier. 

 

"Hey, Wanda, does he have a sippy cup or a bottle he can drink out of?" Freddie asks, now holding Pietro's hand, making sure he can't run away. 

 

"No, hold on, I'll make him one. And I don't think you'll be having anymore trouble out of Lance." Wanda says, using her powers to make a sippy cup for Pietro and to do something 'special' to Lance, giving him the same mentality as Pietro. 

 

Lance whines and makes his way into the living room, getting upset when no one was there. "Where awe yew guys?" He yells, gasping when saw Freddie with Pietro outside Wanda's bedroom door frame. 

 

Pietro turns around and giggles at Lance, who was only in a t-shirt and diaper, which he was desperately trying to hide. 

 

"Wook! Wance gots a diapee, too!" Pietro announces, giggling when Lance blushed and sat down on the couch, pouting adorably. 

 

Just then, Tabitha walked in the door, frozen in her tracks when she saw Lance and Pietro in diapers. She could hardly contain her laughter. 

 

"Where have you been? Your baby is waiting for you, on the couch." Freddie teases, taking Pietro to the kitchen to cook his dinner. 

 

Wanda walks into the living room, holding a sleepy Todd in her arms, who was content where he was, drooling onto Wanda's shirt. 

 

"What's going on in here?" She asks, gently rubbing Todd's back, hoping he would fall asleep soon. 

 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Wanda?" Tabitha asks, looking over at Lance, who was now crying softly, hiding his face behind his hands. 

 

Freddie smiles as he helps Pietro sit down at the table, sitting across from him, making sure to tie a bib around his neck before letting him eat, hoping he could still feed himself. 

 

Picking up the plastic child spoon, Pietro gripped it with his fist and scooped up a spoonful of mac and cheese, slowly bringing it to his mouth, getting cheese sauce all around his mouth as a result. But he looked pretty darn cute. 

 

Freddie smiled. "Good job, 'tro. You can feed yourself like a big boy!" Freddie says, as he watches Pietro continue to feed himself until he was full. 

 

Wanda sighs. "Okay, the reason Todd is a baby, is because I felt sorry for him. Pietro got jealous, so I made him a toddler, and Lance was misbehaving and this is a sort of punishment for him. He needs a caregiver, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to do it?" Wanda asks, looking at Tabitha. 

 

"Okay. I guess I can take care of him. Lance....do you want me to be your 'Mommy'?" Tabitha asks, as she gently rubs Lance's back soothingly. 

 

Lance just nods, refusing to talk to her. He needed to go, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. 

 

"Lance, what's wrong, baby?" Tabitha asks, trying to get Lance to tell her what was wrong. 

 

Lance looks up at Tabitha and whines, squirming a bit as he starts to wet his diaper right in front of her. 

 

"Come on, Pietro. Let's go get you ready for bed." Freddie says as he takes Pietro's hand, and takes him to his room, helping him sit on the bed, so he could be undressed. 

 

"I not tired....I wan' stay up longer." Pietro babbles, trying to hide a yawn from Freddie, who just tsked as he removed Pietro's shoes and overalls, leaving him in his t-shirt, making sure to check his diaper, which was pretty wet. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me you needed a change, buddy?" Freddie asked as he got Pietro lay back for him, giving him a teddy bear to help distract him long enough to be changed. 

 

Squirming a bit, Pietro giggled as he played with the teddy bear, not even being bothered by Freddie changing him. The wipes were a bit cold, but overall, it wasn't that bad. 

 

"There we go. Now it's time for someone to go to bed." Freddie says as he gently laid Pietro down on his side, his head resting on his pillow, a pacifier in his mouth, which he gently suckled on as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Covering Pietro with a blanket, Freddie made sure to give Pietro his bear before turning off the light and leaving quietly. 

 

Freddie walked into the living room and sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs, looking over at the others. 

 

"Pietro's asleep, and Todd, too. That just leaves Lance." Freddie says, looking over at Lance, who was squirming in his wet diaper, wanting a change. 

 

Lance just whimpered and started to cry, unable to sit in his wet diaper any longer. He'd never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life. 

 

"Aww, don't cry, baby. Mommy's gonna make it better. Come on, let's go change you." Tabitha cooed as she went to Lance's room and changed his diaper, putting him to bed after he fell asleep. 

 

Walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch, Tabitha sighed, followed by the others. 

The house had never been this quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone woke up with a rough start as sometime during the night, Pietro decided to have a snack - an entire tub of ice cream, which gave him a sugar rush, and he could barely sit still (not like he ever really could, anyway).

 

Rubbing at his eyes and yawning, Todd slumped down in his highchair, trying to go back to sleep, as he'd been woken up during the night from Pietro running all around the house and jumping on the furniture. 

 

Wanda smiles and brings a spoonful of food to Todd's mouth, chuckling when he nearly jumped and sat up in his highchair, grumbling to himself. 

 

"What? You gotta wake up sometime, Todd." Wanda says as she starts to feed Todd, tsking when most of the food dribbles down his chin. 

 

Lance yawns as he makes his way to the kitchen, dragging his blanket behind him as well as his favorite stuffed bunny, that he kept hidden from all the others. 

 

Tabitha follows after him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "Lance...you gotta wait for Mommy, okay? Now, sit down and I'll get your breakfast." Tabitha says as she pulls out a chair and helps Lance sit down. 

 

Lance just huffs and crosses his arms, pouting softly. He was perfectly capable of getting his own breakfast without anyone's help. He was a big boy.

 

Humming softly, Tabitha starts to prepare Lance's breakfast, giving him a sippy cup of chocolate milk to start with. 

 

Meanwhile, Freddie had finally managed to get Pietro to calm down and was currently trying to get him dressed, as he heard Wanda mention something yesterday about going to the park today. 

 

Pietro still tried to fight Freddie, trying to get out of his strong grip, so he could go run around the house some more. There were already tread marks on the floor from last night. 

 

"Stop, Pietro! I gotta get you dressed! You can run around at the park later." Freddie says, sitting Pietro on the bed and tugging a t-shirt over his head, followed by denim shortalls and his velco shoes. 

 

Pietro whines and fusses. "No! No! I wan' go! I wan' go!" Pietro whines, trying to get away from Freddie, who was currently holding him by the collar. 

 

"No! Come on, 'tro, let's go see what everyone else is doing." Freddie says as he picks Pietro up, placing him over his shoulder, ignoring the feet kicking and hands hitting him, knowing he couldn't really do anything about it. 

 

Carrying Pietro the the kitchen, Freddie placed him in a chair at the table before looking at Wanda. 

 

"Can you make a harness that I can put on him when we get to the park, so he can't run away from me?" Freddie asks before smiling down at Todd, who smiled back, drooling on himself. 

 

Wanda nodded. "I was actually thinking the same thing. He needed one of those before he was regressed. I didn't think his hyperactivity would get worse with the regression." She says, as she takes Todd out of the highchair and carries him to the living room to play with his toys while he waited. 

 

Once Lance was finished with breakfast, he made his way to the living room, sitting down on the couch beside Wanda, who smiled at him. 

 

"Why don't you play with Todd? I bet he'd like someone to play with, Lance." Wanda says, looking over at Todd, who babbled nonsense to himself as he played with the stuffed ducky that Wanda had given him. 

 

Lance just rolled his eyes, ignoring Wanda and picking up the tv remote, turning the tv on. "Hey! Give me that! Babies aren't supposed to do that." Wanda says, taking the remote from Lance, who grumbles and tries to take it back. 

 

"I not a baby! Dat is mine! Give it back!" Lance yells, as he starts to throw a tantrum, kicking his legs and flailing. 

 

Grabbing Lance's feet, Wanda chuckles. "If you're not a baby, then why are you wearing a diaper, huh? I thought only babies wore diapers." She says, grinning as she started to tickle him all over. 

 

Lance can't help giggling, and soon, he's squirming around, trying so hard not to wet his diaper, but he seemed to be losing. 

 

Tabitha walks into the living room and smiles at Lance giggling and squirming around like a little baby. She had a feeling he'd break by this afternoon. 

 

"Aww, looks like my little guy is enjoying himself!" Tabitha cooed as she kneeled down and blew a raspberry on Lance's tummy, grinning when he finally gave in and wet his diaper. 

 

Todd whined and squirmed, trying to make his way to Wanda, but his bowels said otherwise. 

 

Wanda heard Todd fussing and went over to him, kneeling down beside him, pulling him into her arms, gasping when he started to poop, not really expecting that. 

 

Wanda looked down at Todd, who had a big, goofy smile on his face, feeling much better after he had relieved himself.

 

"Really? Come on, we'd better go get you changed." Wanda says as she picked Todd up and carried him to the bedroom to be changed. 

 

"I guess I'd better change you too, Lance." Tabitha says as she picks Lance up and take him to her bedroom to change him, and get him dressed in clean clothes to go to the park. 

 

Pietro smiles as he sits down on the couch, watching tv while he waited for the others to be changed and dressed. 

 

Finding the harness that Wanda made for Pietro, Freddie smiled. Although he didn't really know how he'd get Pietro to stop tugging on it, or even get it on him. 

 

Wanda sighs as she finishes changing Todd, tickling his tummy and cooing to him as she sat him up and slipped a striped green romper over his head and snapped it closed along the legs, picking Todd up once she was finished. 

 

Lance squirms and cries, not liking the process of a diaper change at all. It was so uncomfortable and he didn't like the fact that Tabitha was touching him...down there. 

 

"Aw, it's okay, baby. I'm almost done." Tabitha cooes as she tapes on the new diaper and helps him sit up, so he could be dressed. 

 

Lance blushes and shakes his head, sighing when Tabitha pulled a t-shirt over his head and tugged it down, followed by khaki overalls and sneakers like Pietro's. 

 

Pietro soon gets tired of watching tv, and decides to go find Wanda, wanting to help her with Todd, if she needed it. He had to be there for his sister. 

 

Following Pietro, Freddie grabs him and takes him back into the living room, so he can keep an eye on him. 

 

"I know you're excited, Pietro, but you gotta sit still, so I can watch you. I can't let you run off and get hurt." Freddie says, sitting down beside Pietro on the couch, ruffling his hair gently. 

 

About five minutes later, both Tabitha and Wanda brought their babies into the living room. 

 

"I guess we can go now, since everyone is ready. You got gas in the jeep, don't you, Lance?" Tabitha asks, looking at Lance, who was too embarassed to speak. 

 

"I'm sure he does. Come on, let's go." Wanda says, carrying Todd out to the jeep, buckling him in, not sure if she should make carseats for the boys yet. They should be fine with seatbelts. 

 

Holding Pietro's hand, Freddie smiles as he leads him out to the jeep, helping him inside before buckling him up, giving him his pacifier to help keep him calmed down. 

 

Tabitha smiled as she took Lance to the jeep, sitting him in the back and buckling him up, handing him his bunny after.

 

Blushing, Lance took the bunny from Tabitha, holding it close to him, sucking his thumb nervously. He was still trying to adjust to being a baby.

 

Once everyone was in the jeep, Tabitha started the engine and they all headed out to the park. 

 

Arriving at the park, Tabitha parks the jeep and helps Lance out of the back, grabbing the picnic basket as well, because Freddie and Wanda seemed to have their hands full. 

 

Helping Pietro out of the jeep, Freddie holds him by the collar while he fastens the harness around his chest, taking the strap in his hand, allowing Pietro to walk in front of him without getting free. 

 

Pietro whined and tugged on the harness, trying his hardest to break free. "Hey! I wan' go! I wan' go! No fair!" He whines, pouting softly and walking over to where the others were, sitting down and sighing. 

 

"I'm sorry, Pietro, but I can't let you run off and get hurt or get lost somewhere." Freddie says as he ruffles Pietro's hair. 

 

Todd sits on the grass, eyeing the bugs that pass by him. They look tasty and he can't resist eating them. 

 

Sticking out his long, green tongue, Todd quickly slurps up a grasshopper and manages to eat it whole, the green slime he produces helping aid in the digestion of insects. 

 

Watching Todd, Pietro is quickly disgusted by his actions, even though he'd seen him eat bugs before. Now that he was basically a giant toddler it was even more disgusting to him. 

 

"Eww! Todd eating bugs!" Pietro announces, pointing at Todd, who had just managed to eat another grasshopper. 

 

Wanda gasped and quickly grabbed Todd's face, trying to get him to spit it out, afraid he would choke on it. 

 

Meanwhile, Lance just sat there, holding his bunny close and frowning. He really didn't want to be here, and he hoped he didn't see anyone he knew, especially any of Xavier's students. 

 

Just when he thought this day couldn't get any worse, Lance spotted someone he did not want to see....Kitty Pyrde, along with Kurt and some of the others. He just hoped that they wouldn't see him. 

 

Spotting Xavier's group, Pietro grinned mischeviously and stood up, trying his hardest to run after them, and of course, they noticed him and started laughing. 

 

"Aww, look! He's got little baby reins so he can't run away! That's too funny!" Kurt laughed, pointing at him. 

 

"Aww, and look at Lance with his widdle bunny! How cute!" Scott cooed, kneeling down and ruffling Lance's hair, only to get a face full of Todd's green slime. 

 

"Ew! That's disgusting! Get it off me!" Scott yells, trying to get the green stuff off his face, much to Todd's delight. 

 

Sitting down beside Lance, Kitty smiles at him, trying to be understanding, unlike the rest of her friends. "Hey, Lance. I like your bunny." She says, frowning when Lance refuses to talk to her. 

 

"He's still trying to be a big boy. He won't let go and just be a baby." Tabitha says as she gently rubs Lance's back, trying to make him feel better. 

 

Spotting an ice cream cart, Pietro tugged on the reins to get Freddie's attention. "I wan' ice cweam!" He whined, poking out his bottom lip in a cute little pout. 

 

"Hmm...I don't know. Do you think you've been good enough?" Freddie asks, looking over at Pietro. 

 

Pietro nods and smiles at him, hoping that Freddie would give in and buy him the ice cream he wanted. 

 

"I bet you want some ice cream, don't you, Todd? You've been a good boy so far, so I'll buy you some. But, then again, you're always a good boy for me." Wanda says, pulling Todd into her lap and ruffling his hair gently. 

 

Todd just smiled at Wanda and leaned against her, letting out a yawn, already starting to get tired, and he hadn't even done anything, yet. 

 

Standing up with Todd in her arms, Wanda walked over and ordered a vanilla ice cream cone for him, along with fudge bars for Lance and Pietro. 

 

Placing Todd on the grass again, Wanda makes sure to tie a bib on him before handing him the ice cream, gasping when he managed to drop it on the ground. 

 

Pietro looked over and frowned. "Uh oh! Hewre comes da tantwum!" He yells, flinching slightly, sighing when it seemed like Todd was okay with it, besides, now it was covered in bugs, just how he liked it.

 

Drooling slightly, Todd hummed happily as he slurped the ice cream up off the ground, swallowing it and going back for more until he had eaten it all, much to the disgust of the others around him. 

 

Lance refuses the ice cream, letting Freddie have it instead. Looking at Tabitha, Lance sighed before he spoke, "I wan' go home..." He says, whimpering softly before he starts to cry, wrapping his arms around Tabitha, wanting to cuddle. 

 

"Aww, c'mere baby." Tabitha cooed as she pulled Lance into her arms and kissed his head, rocking him gently, shushing him and giving him his bunny and pacifier. 

 

"Hey, guys, can we head home before he starts throwing a fit? I think he's ready for a nap, and probably a diaper change." Tabitha says as she takes Lance to the jeep and sits him in the backseat, buckling him in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Pietro sticks his tongue out at Scott as he walks back to the jeep, sitting in the back beside Lance, who was already asleep, his pacifier bobbing up and down. 

 

Placing Todd in the back, Wanda smiles at him, ruffling his hair before giving him a toy to play with on the way home. He turns to look at Kurt, who was currently having a problem with his image inducer, stuck as his blue, demon-like form for now. 

 

"Doggy!" Todd babbles, waving at Kurt, drooling on himself, as usual. He thought Kurt was a dog and wanted to play with him again sometime. 

 

"Dat's not a doggy, swime-ball! Dat's a mew-tant...wike us." Pietro explains, much to the amusement of Xavier's students, who just laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. 

 

Pietro just rolled his eyes and ignored them, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes, sucking on his thumb as he drifted off to sleep, not even noticing that they had left the park. 

 

Arriving back home, Tabitha parked the jeep and carefully unbuckled Lance, lifting him out of the backseat and carrying him back inside, laying him on her bed and checking his diaper, which was pretty wet. At least he was getting better at using his diaper instead of holding it. 

 

Freddie sighed happily when he saw that Pietro had fallen asleep. Maybe now he'd finally get a break for a little while. It was difficult to take care of a giant toddler who had boundless energy, and barely ever slept. 

 

Wanda smiled as she unbuckled Todd and lifted him into her arms, carrying him inside to be changed. "I bet you had fun today, didn't you? And you shoul be full from eating all those insects." Wanda says as she lays Todd down and tickles his belly, grinning when he giggled and squirmed around. 

 

Once all the boys had been changed and laid down for their naps, Tabitha, Freddie and Wanda decided to take a well-deserved nap of their own.

 

They couldn't wait for tomorrow...


End file.
